A Cinderella Story
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: Meet Kori. A girl that has to deal with her huge crush on prince charming, her witchy step sisters and mom, and a whole lotta teen angst. But one night, one dance floor, one cell phone, changes all that.[Finished]
1. Prolouge

This is my first and last more-than-one-chapter kind of story. Sorry. Oh well. Of course it's Starfire and Robin paired. Also some others…but those don't last. Promise me.

Okay, this is like A Cinderella Story, you know, that movie. Anyway, this is my Teen Titans version of that movie. You'll find most of the characters that are in show, in this story.

Disclaimer: Go take a hike. Same old same old am I right?

Oh yeah, and this is in Star's point of view. And whenever somebody is addressing her, she'll be Kori. You know, her name…

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk racing to the double doors. I already missed first period because my vile stepsisters. They always have to make my life miserable. I wasn't really watching where I was going, so I smashed into some other late kid.

"Uh-sorry…" I drifted off looking at who it was. He was like the king of the school. He was the quarterback on the football team, was the richest kid in the high school, had awesome friends, he was the hottest guy in school, and he was billionaire bachelor, Bruce Wayne's kid. Robin. He simply grabbed his book of the ground, brushed his shoulders off and walked inside. With no "Here I'll help you up", or, "Sorry. I'll get that for you". But of course, from Robin, no-listing girls didn't expect much from him.

Robin, was an A-lister. He had two awesome friends. One everybody called Speedy, and the other was the second hottest and richest guy in school. And his name was Victor Stone, but most people called him Cyborg. Victor had a girlfriend who was captain of the cheerleading squad. People called her either Bumble Bee, or Bee. She had a best friend who was the gothic goddess of the school. She was the richest girl in the school. She was also the last person anyone would think to be popular.

Everybody else also thought she was first in line to be Robin's girlfriend. But all the other no-lister girls hoped that was just a silly rumor that got spread about.

As Raven and Bumble Bee, and their friend's Kitten and Blackfire were cheerleaders and A-listers, I was a nobody. Along with the rest of the school. Only the cheerleaders, jocks, and Raven were A-listers.

Then I had noticed something. I was still sitting on the ground with my books and personal belongings spread around me. I shook my head to pop back into reality. I looked at my watch. I had officially missed my first two periods. Now it was lunchtime. I grabbed my stuff and raced into the school.

Punks, Goths, jocks, stereotypes, cheerleaders, sluts, wanna-be's, preps, and the rest of the nobody's came filing out of the classes and into the hallway. Nearly everybody tripped over me. I was literally a nobody. No one noticed me in school, work, or at home. The only one that noticed me was my best friend in the whole entire world, who I call Aqua Lad. Why? I don't know. That's just what everybody calls him.

"Kori!" I heard somebody call. I turned around on my heel and saw my two stepsisters behind me. They were also A-listers. But only because they were cheerleaders.

"Where's my homework?" One of the two terrible-twin-stepsisters asked me. It was Jamie. The older one. She had her hair in a bun/ponytail with little pieces sticking up in different directions making her look better then ever. I sighed and pulled a science sheet out of my backpack.

"I only had one paper for homework last night?" She sneered. I nodded my head 'yes'. Her twin, named Abby stomped her foot. She was incredibly impatient.

"It better be an A or I'm telling mom and she'll ground you for a month." Jamie snickered. "It is." I replied walking away to my locker. Then the whole gang of the princes, princess, the king, and the queen of the A-listers came walking down the hall. Bee, Speedy, Kitten, Blackfire, Robin, Victor, Raven, and their newest recruit that just moved here from Australia a week ago named Rorek came trotting down the hall telling jokes with each other.

The royalty, Raven and Robin, who were the king and queen, were in the middle. Girls on one side of Raven, and the boys on one side of Robin. They walked to the lunchroom and sat down at their usual table, which was remotely in the middle of the cafeteria. They all brought their lunches. They wouldn't be caught dead eating that nasty, poisonous lunchroom food. I sat down at my usual table and eyed the A-list table enviously watching all the girls.

"I don't know why you're so into them. They don't even notice you." I looked up and saw Aqua Lad sitting down with a try of french fries. I shrugged. I didn't understand it either. Everybody wanted to be an A-lister, but the table was so cram-packed already, that if somebody sneezed, the wanna-be's at the end of the table would fall off.

"I don't either." I replied simply. Aqua Lad saw the sadness in my eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"Well, um, the Halloween dance if coming up. Thinking about going?" He asked. I bit my lip and shrugged. Every year I went with Aqua Lad. I didn't want to date my best friend. I wanted a real date. Aqua Lad thought for a second. I could tell because his mouth was actually shut for once.

"Can I see your phone?" He finally asked. I shrugged and pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks Kori." He said. Then he swirled around in the seat and turned his back to me. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. There were noises from the beeping.

"Who are you text messaging this time?" I asked his suspiciously.

"Nobody." He simply replied. I could tell he was lying by the way he quickly said "Nobody." Minutes later he turned around and watched the screen never taking his eyes off it. There was a small beep.

"Here you go." He said erasing the message and handing the phone back to me.

"What'd you just do?" I asked him placing the Nokia phone back in my pocket.

"I just got you a date with Robin." He whispered.

"Yeah right." I replied.

"I did. But he doesn't know it's you. He thinks it somebody else." Aqua Lad said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know." He retorted as he laid back in the seat. Then Jamie stomped over to me and showed me the homework paper I did for her.

"An F? An F! You got me an F?" She yelled. The whole cafeteria was looking at me. Even Robin. "Just wait until mom finds out about this. You're so busted." She smiled wickedly.

"That's not fair!" She cut me off. I knew I shouldn't have said that. I'm am already toast and on thin ice. I need to relax and not listen to Jamie, Abby, or their mom named Rachel.

That night… 

"That's not fair. Why do you listen to them?" The waitress at my father's old diner asked me. She was the nicest girl I've ever met. He name was Sarasim. She was twenty-three years old and the sweetest person anyone could ever meet.

"Because. If I don't they'll send me to an orphanage. And you know nobody ever picks teenagers. They pick the little kids." I replied scrubbing the moldy ground.

"It's your life. Not theirs. They shouldn't tell you how to live it." The cook named Garfield said. He was at my school too. He too was a nobody. H died his hair dark green and adored animals so people called him Beast Boy.

"They shouldn't but they do." I replied grimly.

"It's a free country." Sarasim argued.

"In my house, freedom isn't an option." I in formed her. Then I looked at the clock. It was past eight and I still had to do my homework, and Jamie and Abby's.

"You go home honey. We'll take care of your job." Sarasim told me. I looked at her and she smiled and winked. I replied to her in a smile. Then I took off my dirty apron and roller skates, and ran out the door and onto me bike.

"You're late." Rachel said as I walked through the door to get into my house. I let out an "Ugh!" kind of groan.

"I know. I'm sorry." I said. I knew she would do that to me. Make me work later then usual then blow up in face about being late.

"I heard you wanted to go to the dance." She said.

"I do." I replied taking my shoes off and heading towards the stair I was half way up until she spoke again.

"Well, you're not going." Then I stopped short. I turned around and gave her a confused look. She nodded.

"You heard me. My diner isn't going to clean itself." She said. Then she walked out of the living room. I ran to my room and jumped onto my bed I stuffed my head into my pillow and started to scream. It just wasn't fair. I never got anything. I never got to do anything. I had nothing.

* * *

I know. Don't worry it get's better I promise. That was just the beginning. I know the way Starfire got Robin to go to the dance with her wasn't exactly the way it happened in the movie, and it was a bit stupid, but I'll manage. And if I can, you can.

Please don't flame me. It was kind of a prologue. In fact, that's what it was.

Please review and soon read next chapter. I'll need at least five to write another. And again, it was only a prolouge.

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I made my own C2 community. If you want to join, you need to tell me in a review or ask me and tell me why you want to be in my community. You don't have to be in it if you don't wanna, I just thought the community thing was a good idea. And thank you Emma, you might know her as Swiss Cheese for joining. You're a really good piece in my community along with Julesfire. I was so surprised when Jules accepted my offer. I was like, bouncing off the walls.

Anyway, that's only if you have really good work up to my aspects and likings.

Please read and review.


	2. Schemes And Dreams

First of all, thank you for all the reviews, and thank you Swiss for being my first reviewer, an awesome writer that always keeps me at the edge of my seat when I read your story, and for being, well, in my point of view, a good unknown friend of mine. You've supported me through everything and keep up the good work.

I don't know why people put a disclaimer on every chapter, but okay! Sure! Why not? Here, for the second time in a row, my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Titans Tower, Jump City, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and I don't want to own Beast Boy so…enjoy the story.

* * *

I wanted to go to that dance so badly. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure if Aqua Lad, Beast Boy, and Sarasim would help me with it. I was going to go to the diner, and when Rachel, Jamie, and Abby left to go to the dance, I'd call Aqua Lad, and he'd come pick me up. Then, we'd go to the dance and I meet Robin. But of course, he won't know who I am because I'll be wearing a mask that fits around my eyes, and he never notices me in school so this shouldn't be hard to pull off.

It was late for school. Apparently Abby and/or Jamie snuck into my room and turned my alarm clock off. I jumped out of bed. Rachel had gone to get a pedicure, manicure, her hair done, and was probably out of the city shopping at a mall.

I slipped out of bed and put on a violet halter-top and a jean skirt that was a little higher then my knees. Then, I put on matching violet shoes, necklaces, and earrings. Then I ran out the door.

I got to school, and again, for the second day in a row, missed first and second periods. I ran through the double doors and ran right into Bee and Victor. Then just gave me a who-are-you-and-what-are-you-doing kind of look. They walked away and I ran to my locker.

I started to check my teeth again in my mirror. I saw Raven in the reflection. She was talking to Rorek and she had the same exact thing as me on today. She stopped short right in front of me and eyed my outfit. I pretended I didn't see her. She smirked.

"Wanna-be." She muttered. Rorek started to laugh about it. The two then kept on walking along until Speedy and Blackfire came around the corner with Robin and joined them. Then Aqua Lad ran towards me.

"My mom won't let me go." I said grimly before he could open his mouth and say something to me. His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"But I've got a plan." I finished. He nodded his head and leaned forward. I whispered my plan in his ear. He nodded as the words sunk into his ear and skin.

"I'll help. And so will Garfield and Sarasim. But you know I got a new car and my dad will only let me do so little miles on it." Aqua Lad said as he took out his keys and swirled them around on his finger. I nodded my 'yes'.

"So, do you think we can pull this off?" I asked him leaning in closer to him since my stepsisters were walking over obviously looking for their homework.

"Homework. Now!" Abby snickered sending the palm of her hand outwards right into my face. I lugged my heavy backpack off of my back. Abby kept snapping her fingers at me and pointing her finger at her hand.

"C'mon! I don't have all day! I'm gunna be late for cheerleading practice and then Bee will be mad at me!" She screamed. I snatched it out of my backpack, and she snatched it out of my hands.

"See you at home loser." Jamie said giving me the loser sign as she walked back wards behind Abby. Then Abby turned right but Jamie tripped over a soda can and fell into the trashcan. I looked at Aqua Lad who was already on the floor laughing. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"This is not funny!" Jamie cried as she climbed out of the trashcan. Then Robin, Speedy, and Kitten walked by. Speedy threw a french fry and it hit her in the head. Robin and Kitten started to laugh.

"Let's go." Aqua Lad said picking his books up and walking out the door. I quickly grabbed my backpack and books, and raced after him.

"Where?" I asked.

"Well, football tryouts are today. Speedy is moving remember? Somebody needs to take his place so I was thinking about trying." Aqua Lad said putting his books and lunch into his locker and slamming it shut.

"Do you really think they'll let you in?" I asked.

"Kori, you've just gotta wait and find out." He said.

"Well, it seems you don't really care if you make the team or not." I replied.

"I'd be a little disappointed, but I have little faith." I started to laugh. We walked to the track field and I climbed into the bleachers right in front of the cheerleaders. They snatched glimpses at me then would look back at their friends; whisper something in their ears and then start to giggle.

I pretended not to notice or care even though I did. I looked onto the field and cemented my eyes on Robin. He was trying to hold Cyborg back from shredding somebody's eyes out. Cyborg gave the kid the middle finger. I think the kid was trying out for the part.

I figured Rorek would be trying out since he wasn't on the team yet. And, I was right, he walked out of the Boys Locker Room with football gear on. He walked over to a kid people called Red-X. They started to do a handshake until Robin walked over and started to talk.

Raven ran over to the cheerleaders really excited, which is really rare when talking about her. She stood in the middle of the squad and was saying something. I only heard muffled sounds because I was to far away. Then they squad started to get all hiked up. They started to laughing and giggling but this time, I don't think it was because of me.

Then the intercom startled me.

"Will all boys that are trying out for the football team please report to the track field at this time. Thank you."

For a half an hour I watched kids get beaten off the field by Red-X, Cyborg, and Robin. Every ten minutes those three would get back on the field with some wimpy kid and then beat them up.

Then it was Aqua Lad's turn. He got on the field with the three. He looked very calm and relaxed. Only Rorek did the best so far and Aqua Lad was the last to try out so this really summed it up big time.

"Twenty-four, thirty-three! Hike!" Robin threw the ball to Aqua Lad. He started to run with Cyborg and Red-X really close to him. He started to run faster and farther away from the two. He ran into the safe field and threw the ball down. Only Rorek and him had made it.

It was over and the three 'Kings Of The Field' walked over to their coach who is Raven's father. Everybody calls him Slade.

Aqua Lad ran up the bleachers to get to me.

"How'd I do?" He asked.

"Well, only you and Rorek made it, so I think it'll be between you two." I replied.

"Hey Aqua Lad! Come down here for a second!" Blackfire called to him. A cheerleader, wanted to talk to him, a nobody. How could this be? I watched my best friend ran down there and start to talk and laugh with a stuck-up wanna-be.

Aqua Lad walked back up to me very confident that he had made the team. That's what I was afraid of too. I knew that somebody like that witch would make him feel confident so he'd get all happy and excited about winning, then would lose to Rorek.

Then Rorek did walk up to him.

"Great job mate." (Remember, I made him Australian) "I thought I did good until I saw you out there. I think you'll win but no matter who does we'll be cool kay?" Rorek said sticking out his hand so he could do the 'A-list guys gangster handshake.' Every kid knew it, but only few could do it. Aqua Lad stuck his hand out in reply.

"You should sit at 'the table' with us tomorrow okay mate?" He asked walking away slowly still looking at Aqua Lad.

"Okay! Bye Rorek!"

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. Now, let's go." He said. I nodded and stood up. I turned to walk to but then something caught at the corner of my eye. I whipped around only to see the worst thing ever-Robin was kissing Raven. That's what the cheerleaders were getting excited about! Raven was being kissed by Robin!

Tears swelled up in my eyes. I started to run away. Then Robin started to walk over to Aqua Lad with his arm around Raven's shoulder.

"Hey Aqua Lad! You did wicked out there. Will I see you at my table tomorrow for lunch?" Robin called.

"You got it!" Aqua Lad said not noticing Raven kissing Robin on the cheek or that I wasn't standing next to him anymore.

I ran out to the front of the school. There was a huge black stretch limo parallel parked. Then Bruce Wayne stepped out of it scanning for any sights of his son. Then Robin walked out with Raven still by his side.

"Hey Raven. Hey Robin." Bruce said opening the door all the way so the two could get into the limo. The limo drove off. I grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at the limo not knowing it would actually hit the back window and shatter it.

"Oops." I wailed getting onto my bike and racing off to the diner.

* * *

This isn't how the movie went I know, but I needed some action. Obviously I won't really let Raven get away with Robin. Jamie and Abby aren't the only girls that get hurt at the end of this.

If you know what I mean…

Please don't flame me. If you read my other stories one shots, you'd know that I don't like Rae and Rob together. I just thought it'd make the plot thicker by adding something like that to it.

Please review but don't flame.

I'll need at least five good reviews before I'll go on with the story.


	3. Find Outs And Get Outs

Howdy people! Sorry! I've just always wanted to say that. Anyway, I have so many great ideas for this story, and I just couldn't wait to write this next chapter! I believe this one will be the last chapter 'till the Halloween dance, so don't be too surprised if the chapter is long. But I don't think it'll be too long.

By the by,

I write Robin walking down the hallway with some friends, then about two and a half paragraphs later, and I'll have him walking somewhere else with some other friends. Don't take that as a mistake. I meant to do that.

And, I'll be adding two new characters. Well, I just remembered about the HIVE, but I'm only going to do Jinx, and then I was thinking Tim Drake. You know, from Batman-Robin #2? The one after Richard Grayson became the leader of the Teen Titans? I don't understand why they had to make the plot so messed up and confusing as well, but hey. What are you going to do about?

I'd say sit back, relax, and read this chapter of the story.

Disclaimer (AGAIN?): I don't own the Teen Titans…actually, in this story, they don't even exist…hm…oh well! I don't own Kori, Robin, Raven, Jinx, Red-X, Slade, Speedy, Bumble Bee, Rorek, Victor…or Cyborg, Beast Boy, Sarasim, and a lot of other peeps. But, since I made Abby, Jamie and Rachel up, I own them. Oh super! I get the crazy losers!

And seven reviews so far in less then eight hours for the second chapter? Wow! Great! Thanks! I appreciate all of your reviews. Your positive thought about all my stories and not just this one, have been encouraging me to keep on writing.

* * *

It was Thursday. Tomorrow was the dance. I was going with Robin. He didn't know who he was going with, but he was excited so much, he told all the A-listers about it. He told Raven, and she didn't seem to care much. But I don't care either. I don't care about him, Raven, or any other A-lister. I now hated all of them a lot, but I mostly hated Robin for doing such a thing.

I knew I wasn't the prettiest girl in the school, but how can Raven be? She has short violet hair, matching violet eyes, and a grayish tone of skin, and a toasted brown colored upper lip. Where her bottom lip was? I don't even want to know.

I walked into my first period, English class. I was the first one to school. I set my alarm clock to wake me up at 3:30. I got up, got dressed, and came to school. Sure I was waiting out in the pouring rain for three and a half hours, but I think it was worthwhile. I already owed fifteen Saturday schools because I was late.

I quickly took my seat and we got on with the lesson.

"Class," Mr. Cook ordered. "Please be quiet." Nobody listened to him. Kids just kept filing into the room and screaming at people and throwing pieces of paper across the room. I shuffled my books and kept looking straight ahead. The late bell had rung about ten minutes ago, and then Robin ran into the classroom panting.

"So you finally decided to stop gluing quarters to the ground to trick people and join us? Well, then let me in from you, you may have been late for class, but you're just in time to get a detention." Mr. Cook said handing Robin a light blue slip.

"Now take your seat next to Ms. Anders." He said pointing to the empty seat next to me. For a long time I was really excited I was sitting next to him, but now, I wish I was farthest away from him.

"We will be getting into our study pairs again like we have been for the past two days. The people that haven't been here for the past two days, please come see me. Every body else, get going with your class projects." He said.

Raven, This girl named Jinx, me, and Beast Boy walked up front to his desk. Mr. Cook eyed us all for a minute or two.

"Raven you work with Kori, Jinx work with Mr. Logan." He said. Great. I had to work with Robin's girlfriend. Raven went back to her seat and sat down and began flipping through the pages of her book. I sat down next to her. She looked up at me and closed the book.

"When I was on Instant Messenger last night talking to Victor, he said that Rorek said that Aqua Lad said you thought Robin and I were dating." She said curiously. My throat went dry but Raven was tough and always needed an answer. And if it wasn't the right one, she gets all the tough guys to come and squeeze the truth out of the victim.

"Well, you make it look like that." I said dryly.

"I told the cheer squad I made the part of Juliet in the Drama Club. Robin is playing Romeo. Kori, I know I don't like you, and I know I don't like to know you're alive, but Robin is my best friend. I live next to him and I've known him since I was in pre-K. Dating him would be…weird. Really weird." She said leaning her head on her hand.

"O-oh." I said. I was so happy! Now I could go to the dance! RAVEN ISN'T DATING ROBIN! AND THEY NEVER WERE DATING! This is perfect! Now I can go to the dance!

I leaped out of the classroom joyously. I ran to my locker, grabbed my lunch money and ran to the cafeteria. I couldn't wait to see Aqua Lad. So, I cut everybody in line, and ran to my usual table just in time to see Aqua Lad come screeching into the lunchroom and landing in his seat with some French fries falling onto the table. I giggled. Aqua Lad took some ketchup out of his pocket. Then Victor and Rorek came over.

"Aqua Lad, didn't you promise you'd sit with us mate?" Rorek asked.

"Ya'll better come over to this table now before Robin gets here. He depended on you being over there by the time he comes in the lunchroom ya'll!" Victor said. Aqua Lad gave me a whimpering look. I nodded my head towards 'the table' motioning him to go sit with them.

"You sure?" He asked while standing up. I nodded my head yes again. He punched in his chair and then almighty Robin Wayne came trotting into the cafeteria with Bumble Bee and Red-X.

"Let's go guys. I'm hungry." Robin said as if he couldn't eat alone. Victor, Rorek, and Aqua Lad walked over there. Robin sat in the middle with Red-X on one side, Raven on the other, Victor across from him, and Bumble Bee on one side of him, and Rorek on the other. Aqua Lad went to stand up for some reson, but his tray went up in the air and landed on Robin. Ketchup and all.

"GET OUT!" Raven screamed at Aqua Lad pushing him backwards and cleaning Robin's head and jacket off with some napkins. Robin gave Aqua Lad a disgusted glare. Then Rorek stormed over to him.

"You will never be an A-lister!" He screamed. Then Red-X walked over.

"And you'll never be on the football team…EVER!" He yelled throwing his fruit smoothie on Aqua Lad's head and running back over to the table to check on Robin, help Raven clean Robin up, and begin to make out with Bee again.

"Sorry Aqua Lad." I wined as he sat down across from me again.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied solemnly.

* * *

I know I said it'd be long and this would be the last chapter until the dance, but I've got one or two more chapters to go before that. Probably two but the only way to find out is to get some more reviews.

Options:

Review and tell me to continue

Review me and tell me not to continue

Don't review me at all.

I'll need five more good reviews to move forward. But I must tell you, again, I'll tell you I mean, I got seven reviews in less then a quarter of the day. Less then three hours seven reviews on the first day of this chapter being posted. I know it's not a lot, but, I was just surprised you liked the story so much!

I was so awestruck, I had to continue writing!

So, read and review!

I need FIVE GOOD REVIEWS TO MOVE ON!


	4. Gettin' Ready For The Big Night

Thank you for all of your very helpful and confidence boosting reviews! I won't forget anyone of you! You have help make this story (So far) my best story yet. I am very proud of my work and I work very hard at getting it perfect. I am obviously far from it but you guys still compliment me on it.

I think this will be the last chapter till the dance. We'll see, but I think it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans. Though I still like to believe I own every single jolly rancher in the world! Ha! Okay, weirdness much? Read my one shots to understand the jolly rancher thing. And while you're at it, you can go ahead and review them too.

Enjoy my fellow fanatics!

* * *

Aqua Lad was very upset. He had ruined his chances of getting on the football, and A-list team. And just because of some fries and ketchup!

But it turns out, that jacket the ketchup spilled on that Robin was wearing, was a dark green and black suade one-of-a-kind jacket from the Swiss Alps that his father bought for him for his birthday. The jacket was over five thousand dollars! That's more then I would make at the diner for twenty years! He was really upset.

But, I think a little twenty-first-century Cinderella might cheer him up. I hope. I hope it will, and I hope he even shows up.

I hadn't gotten the dress yet, so Aqua Lad and me came down to a formal dress boutique for my dress. Aqua Lad decided he was going to be Zorro. He had a black cape, mask, hat, and the rest of the Zorro outfit. It was way cool.

"So, are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"Kori, I told you. It's all in the past. I'm fine." He replied. That was I liked about him. He was very good hearted. He had a relaxed smile on his face, but his deep, dark eyes held a sorrow cry in them.

"Wow! Look at this!" I exclaimed pointing at a beautiful lacey, white long dress. I was silky with a V-neck on the top, and then the skirt part of it was long and silky and had a slit on the right side. Where the skirt and top were attached, there was a line of braided lace.

"I love it!" I said prancing around. Aqua Lad got a closer look at the price.

"Sure but you're not gunna love the price." He said pointing to a little price tag hanging off of the dress. I knew Aqua Lad was pretty loaded. I gave him my 'puppy dog eyes'. Aqua Lad crossed his arms and turned the other way. He started to tap his foot.

"Fine!" He yelled as he turned around. "But you owe me one." I squealed as I ran and hugged him. "Oh, thank you so much! I promise I'll work the money off for you!" I shrieked.

So, we got the clerk to ring the dress up. There was a rack of miscellaneous items such as lip-gloss, earrings, necklaces, and a peculiar looking mask. It was silky with a lacey edge. It had holes in the middle so you'd only be able to see the eyes. I grabbed the only mask of its kind left and a vanilla flavored lip-gloss.

"Thank you so much!" I said as we walked out of the store. Then I checked the time. I immediately dropped the bag the dress was in but Aqua Lad caught it by shoving his foot quickly into the hand slit.

"You keep the dress till tomorrow! You know my sister will try and find it! I've gotta go! I've gotta be at the diner now! See ya later! Bye!" I yelled quickly running off and leaving Aqua Lad there in a very awkward position.

I had no homework today and my sisters stayed home to go shopping to look for a Halloween costume for the dance. They said something about a bunny suit before they left. I had nothing to do, so, I went on the Internet.

Cinderella Star101 was my pen name. I don't know why, but I managed to keep a low profile for the name. Nobody knows who I am. And for this, I've been secretly talking to Robin. He knows Cinderella Star101 is the one that asked him to the dance, he just doesn't know who Cinderella Star101 is.

**2Hot4U**- Hey

I sighed dreamily. Robin had the most truest screen name out there. He was very proud of his reputation online, and offline. Half the people and maybe more knew Robin. But maybe that's because his father, Bruce Wayne travels all over the worlds and brings back over fifteen investments at a time. He and his father are the best billionaire bachelors around.

**Cinderella Star101**- Hello Robin

I was trying to make my 'Hello Robin' sound sly sort of.

**2Hot4U**- Um, I'm sorry to say this on such short notice, but uh, I was thinking about not going to the dance.

I gasped. No! He had to! I bit my lip in quick thought.

**Cinderella Star101**- Well then I guess you'll never find out who I am then now will you? Apparently not if you don't come.

**2Hot4U**- Oh I see where you're going. You're gunna try and blackmail me into going aren't you?

**Cinderella Star101**- Actually no. I trust you. You are the only A-lister that is nice…well, besides Bee, Red-X and Raven that is.

**2Hot4U**- I'm listening.

**Cinderella Star101**- Good. Now, have I convinced you to go or not? I need to know now or else I'll return my beautiful, silky, strappy dress back. It's one of a kind.

I lied about it being one of a kind but, oh well.

**2Hot4U**- I'm bored.

**Cinderella Star101**- Do you like Raven more than a friend?

I knew Raven already told me they had nothing going on, but I hated Raven and she hated me. I knew I'd also feel a lot better when Robin tells me he doesn't

**2Hot4U**- No way! I've known her for like- ever. It'd be like dating my sister. Well, I don't have a sister, but you get my point.

**Gothic Goddess**- Hey CinderStar,

I hate when Raven calls me that.

**Cinderella Star101**- Yes Raven?

**Gothic Goddess**- Ya goin' to the dance tomorrow or not? I gotta know so I can be sure not to come.

Raven not only hated me in real life, but she also hated me in the Internet life.

**Cinderella Star101**- Yes.

**Gothic Goddess**- Good. Then Ill go. Robin told me you were gunna tell him who you were so I'll be sure to go.

I knew she was sounding very smug at that moment. I turned my attention back to Robin who was IM ing me like crazy.

**Cinderella Star101**- Sorry Robin, I've gotta go.

I quickly signed off. I knew Raven was just making that whole Robin telling her thing up just to bug me, but I didn't care. At first it was working, but I'm not buying her stupid lying antics. One day, I just know she'll be kicked off the throne.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

I woke up early again. I picked a light blue skirt just about my knees. It was a rainbow ribbon belt. I had on a light blue see through tee on with a white tank top underneath it. Tonight, was the dance. I couldn't wait.

I got to school early. But so did somebody else-Tim Drake. He is newer than Rorek and already is he on the A-listers list for being an A-lister. He wore his hair just like Btaman's sidekick, Boy Wonder. It confused me but also made me wonder if he really was Batman's sidekick.

"Hi." I said.

"Sorry, I don't talk to anybody but A-listers." He said turning the other direction. Him saying that for some reason, felt like somebody just stabbed me in the back. He definitely took his spot in the A-lister pride fully. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

School started and everybody shuffled into the hallways causing mass disruption. Everybody was talking about the dance. I was walking while leaning on the lockers on way. I looked on the other side of the hallway, and Robin was doing the same and looking at me. Then Slade, Raven's father showed up. I was still watching him, but then I slammed my head into a locker and fell on the ground. I looked up and there was an almond skin colored kid standing there will a pile of books so high, I couldn't even see his face.

"Uh, thanks!" He said wobbling away. Aqua Lad ran over and helped me off the ground. I brushed the dirt on my skirt.

"Okay. I had a rough start today, but nobody is gunna ruin this day for me!" I shouted throwing my arms up in the air. Then Bee tumbled forward and her protein shake landed on my shirt. I shrieked. Red-X was there helping her off the ground.

"Stay out of Bee's way next time!" Red-X said walking off with Bee.

"Ugh!" I grumbled loudly. Then Jamie and Abby showed up with Jinx, Blackfire and Kitten. All five of them were wanna-be's.

"I know you're up to something! But get this straight! You can't go to the dance tonight and that's that!" Jamie screamed. Then, Abby snapped her fingers giving me a mean scowl and then the group of wanna-be's strolled off.

"Yo Rae!" Kitten said trying to sound gangster and a kiss-up to Raven who just walked out of class with Victor.

"Ya'll are wanna-be's!" Victor said in a strong southern voice. Raven started o giggle as she walked away with Victor.

* * *

Sorry if that was a bit short. Anyway, I hope you don't get confused. At the end of the third chapter, I had Red-X run back to help Raven and Robin clean up, and make out with Bee, well, I didn't accidentally mean to do that. Cyborg is Bee's girlfriend, I just thought Red-X is the kind of snake to do something like that.

Anyway, next chapter is…THE DANCE! It'll probably come out tomorrow (June fourth). Well, I hoped you enjoyed that!

Please read and review.

And by the way, I'm starting to think you people aren't reading the authors notes. Please tell me you are in your review. If you don't in your review, I am going to assume you aren't reading my notes. If this is the case, I'll postpone the story for a short while. So I'd start reviewing me telling me to update and how you read the authors note.

I am not joking either. Sure, I'll continue with my one shots, but I won't continue with any of my stories.

Thank you that is all.


	5. The Big Dance

Under forced circumstances (Just joshing' you!), I had to write this chapter today.

Grammar:

Joshing- kidding, joking, playing around, pulling your leg and/or chain

Disclaimer: I am so excited, that I forgot what I didn't own! But, I do have a blurry vision of owning a jolly rancher…ha! See any of my one shot to understand the jolly rancher thing.

Why am I excited? Because this chapter, it the BIG DANCE!

I know you really want to read, so, I won't stop you. Go right ahead!

* * *

Tonight. Tonight was my night. My plan had to work, or I'd suffer major consequences. So far, everything was going great. We were on our way to the diner now. Abby and Jamie were both in the same rabbit costume. They both had pink noses and whiskers painted onto their faces. They looked like total dorks. They were only trying to win the 'Princess Of Costumes' tonight. There was also one for the guys though too.

Many things were running through my mind. But something always landed on Raven. It was like she was trying to scare me. She was going, but she was hardly going to see Robin. She was going with Red-X. Word has it, he asked her out this morning in chemistry.

"You need me to go in with you?" Rachel said sarcastically as she stopped. I climbed out of the car. "No." I replied grimly.

"Good." She said.

"Have fun loser!" Jamie yelled as they drove off. I nodded and ran to the back. Aqua Lad was already waiting there in his Zorro costume.

"Whoa." I laughed.

"You like?" He asked turning around so I could see the whole costume.

"Yeah. I do." I said. Aqua Lad threw me the bag with my dress, lip-gloss, shoes and mask in. I ran into the diner from the back door.

"Thank you guys so much!" I yelled to Sarasim and Mammoth. A guy that was filling in for Beast Boy who was going to the dance with his girlfriend Terra. I ran into the bathroom and quickly changed. Then, I ran out.

"Let's go." Aqua Lad said hoping into his silver convertible. I giggled and opened the car door. Then, we were off to the dance. Aqua Lad dropped me off at the front and then went to go find a parking spot. Robin was by the door waiting. He was dressed as prince charming. A perfect costume for him. I strolled over to him. Jamie and Abby waddling in the side door got caught at the corner of my eye.

"You must be Cinderella." He said in a sly voice.

"That I am." I said also in a sly voice with a touch of giggles. Robin escorted me into the gymnasium. There were many people in there. Red-X was over by Raven in a black suit with a red-x across his chest, and he had a skull mask on and a black cape.

Raven had on a black dress exactly like mine with a slit on the side only she had on big black boots. Lightning bolts hung from her ears and she had on a matching necklace. She also had a white mask on with a thin black trim (Like Robin's). And to top it all off, she died her hair. I never knew A-listers tried so hard.

She shot me a mean glare already knowing I was Cinderella Star101. But Red-X saw me first and held Raven's hand and led her to another spot in the gym. Robin stopped in the middle of the gym. People were dancing all around us, but it felt like we were the only ones there.

* * *

**Aqua Lad's POV**

Zorro, who was really me under the mask, ran through the doors. The hot, sassy A-list girls that would never talk to me were staring straight at me. Some of them smiled and waved daintily, while others got right to the point and blew kisses at me. I just strode past them like they do to me.

"Hey. Zorro." One came running up to me. I turned around only to find Kitten standing there.

"I am sorry. I did not see you there." I lied trying to sound big, brave, and powerful. Kitten giggled, grabbed my hand, and led me to the dance floor. I caught Kori and Robin in the corner of my eye. I smiled at the thought of actually helping her for once. But really, she's the one that did it.

She met Robin on the Internet, had Robin fall in love with her on the Internet, and all I did was go on the Instant Messenger program on her phone, and ask Robin to the dance. Okay, so I did have a part in this whole plan, but she had her hard work cut out for her too.

"Hey buddy!" I heard some guy scream at me. I turned around. Speedy was storming closer and closer towards me.

"I thought you were moving." I said.

"Yeah, next week. Which gives me plenty of time to beat on you! Kitten is my girl! So back off!" He screamed kicking me in the back. I fell off the small, inside balcony and landed on the floor. Red-X and Raven were hovering over me with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Why hello ther- I got cut off with Speedy's foot in my mouth. He just jumped off an inside balcony because Kitten pulled me onto the dance floor. How stupid is this guy? I can't believe he's Robin's best friend!

"Hey! Listen up! Kitten is the one who brought me out onto the dance floor!" I screamed while I pulled his mask away from his face then snapped it back. Speedy fell backwards and his head went into one of the punch bowls.

"Oops." I whispered. Thank God he didn't know who I was under my Zorro mask. Because if he did, he'd pound on me for the next week then tell his friend to finish the job off for the next four years.

'Note to self: Get into a collage on the other side of the country.' I thought as I jumped onto the dessert table and then back flipped onto another. Then I kept running table from table while hearing everybody gasp as they saw me.

"I feel like Batman!" I yelled jokingly as I ran past Robin and Kori. They both gasped at the same time while only seeing a black flash of me in my Zorro costume.

Then I almost ran into Kitten.

"Speedy! Speedy stop!" She cried as she waved her arms up in the air. I turned around only to see a pissed off Speedy running towards me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I kept on running.

"Speedy no!" Kitten cried again. Then she took out her flip phone.

"Daddy! I don't care about your stupid mutant worm things! I'm trying to enjoy my dance!" She screamed before throwing her phone on the ground and stomping after Speedy and me.

Good thing she wasn't wear a gown type dress. She was wearing a little dress with spaghetti straps that went a little higher than her knees. It was a lavender dress with a matching tiara and white sash. She also had white knee-high boots on. Her lips were tinted with lip-gloss and her eyes shimmered with white sparkly eye shadow.

Then, I stopped short. Speedy almost banged into me but I stopped him by kicking him in the chest. Speedy fell back ward onto the floor. I jumped up into the air.

"No you see me," I kicked him in the eyes. "now you don't!" I screamed. Everybody around me was looking at me. And I landed in the worst spot. Right next to Robin and Kori. Then, Robin started to clap. That made everybody start clapping. Kori started to laugh. I smiled triumphantly.

Then the intercom came on.

"We will be picking the new Prince and Princess of 2005 in ten minutes. Please send in the last votes now." Then the music started again. It was 'Dream Lover' by Mariah Carey.

"Get outta here!" Kori whispered as she pointed with her thumb in another direction. Kitten grabbed my hand and ran away with me. She brought me into a corner and started making out wit me. I'd prefer Bee or Raven, but Kitten will do-for now.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Robin asked.

"Only in dreams." I replied.

"And what if this was a dream?" Robin asked again.

"Then I'd never wanna wake up." I whispered in his ear as he hugged me into his strong embrace. I wrapped my arms gently around his neck as he toyed with my hair.

Then the intercom came on again.

"Will everybody please come to the front of the gymnasium. It's time to announce the prince and princess of this school, 2005." Robin took my hand and led me to the big stage that was placed in the front of the gym.

There was the principal of the school standing in the middle of the stage. Her hair was long, black, and tangle peppered with gray. She had dark purple lipstick on and a one-piece shirt and pants together interlocked with a shiny belt. She had heart shaped sunglasses on. Robin and I tried not to laugh. Then my cell phone started to ring.

It was another text message from Aqua Lad.

'Meet me in the second parking section in the front of the school. We have to go your step mom and witchy step sister are gunna get to the diner an second.' My eyes popped out of my head as I read that.

"Robin, I'm really sorry. But I have to go." I said running out the door.

"Wait! He didn't even tell me your name!" He ran after me. I picked up the bottom of my skirt so I wouldn't trip over it, then I ran as fast as I could hoping Robin wouldn't run after me.

"Hey! You dropped you phone!" Robin called. I only heard a muffled sound because I was too far away from him.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I picked up her cell phone with a sad sigh. I didn't even get her name.

"And the prince and princess of this school, 2005, is Robin Wayne and…and… Cinderella?" The principal said.

That was us. I didn't care about the stupid, cheap plastic crowns. They could keep them. I just wanted to know her name.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

"We have to go now." Aqua Lad said as I jumped into the car he same time he did. Then he fixed his eyes on one thing.

"What?" I asked trying to look for what he was.

"There's you step mom and sisters." Aqua Lad said. Rachel back up and her car landed right next to Aqua Lad's.

"Mom look! There's Kori!" Jamie screamed pointing to Aqua Lad's car. I ducked then Rachel look over. Aqua Lad stupidly waved and smiled at Rachel. Abby gave Aqua Lad the loser sign.

"C'mon mom! We gotta get to the diner! Now!" Jamie screamed. Rachel put her foot on the pedal and the car accelerated at a quick speed.

"Shoot!" Aqua Lad scream as he peeled the car around and raced after them.

"Go Aqua Lad! Take the back road!" I yelled pointing right. He nodded and slipped out of the long line of cars.

"Mom! They went that way!" Abby screamed. Rachel tried to peel a sharp turn too but her big escalade couldn't. Instead, it flip over. The sunroof crack and then the car flipped over on its wheels again.

Aqua Lad's car slipped into the diner's parking lot and almost hit the sign. I was already in the back of the diner. Rachel's escalade landed in the parking lot and the back hit the sign. Then sign swung over and fell on top of Aqua Lad's car. He quickly jump out.

"No!" He screamed. But it was too late. The sign had already fallen on top of his car, and Rachel, Jamie and Abby were already inside.

"Where's Kori?" Rachel asked Sarasim and Mammoth. They both looked up at Rachel and the girls.

"I'm right here!" I screamed popping up behind the counter.

"Did you have a good time at the dance?" I asked. "Did you win Princess' of the school, 2005?" I asked them again while washing a pot.

"No. Some twit in a mask won. People were calling her Cinderella." Jamie said.

"Let's get out of here girls." Rachel said snapping her fingers. The girls hopped out behind their mothers.

"Whoa." Mammoth said astoundingly. "I dunno how you did that…uhh…but..um.." He drifted off. I smirked. Let's face it; Mammoth wasn't the brightest light bulb. Sarasim giggled.

"Well done." She laughed. I smiled at her. She smiled back. Then I look down. I had put my black diner shirt over the top of my dress, and then my pink apron over my shirt. My dress was under both layers of dratty clothing.

"Wow. It' worked." I said laughing. Mammoth and Sarasim started to laugh too.

* * *

There you have it. I hoped you enjoyed. It was really hard writing this chapter for some reason. Days. About a week I just kept starting at the screen trying to scrap up a few ideas. Then my sister Ivy came home with the movie. She had gone shopping for movies. She got just about twenty good movies. A Cinderella Story was one of them. I watched it about five times every day. Finally I had an idea.

So, there you have it. Whoa, I just repeated myself. Lol. Please read and review.

And remember. Just because the dance happened, doesn't mean the story is over…anyway.

I now need **ten good reviews** to move on. Have fun reviewing! Lol.


	6. As Time Goes By

_I got eleven or twelve reviews in the first day of the big dance chapter being posted. So, thank you! Let's keep this pace up for the next few chapters. After all, just because the dance is over, doesn't mean the movie is._

_Sorry this chapter is so short._

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em_

* * *

The next day, Saturday, I was looking for a collage. My life was already complete with last night. I was looking for one away from my ugly witch step sister and their idiot mother who only cares for make up, hair, her nails and toe nails, well, basically herself.

It was away from them, but still pretty close. Just out of the border of this state. Anyway, while I was searching on the web, I was talking to Robin. I felt a definite break through with our relationship. I've been urging to tell him in school who I truly am; I've just been waiting for the right time to. And I don't think over the Internet was such a good way.

**2Hot4U**: What was with you running off so quickly?

**Cinderella Star101**: Sorry about that. I was over my curfew.

**2Hot4U**: We won Princess and Princess of the school for 2005.

**Cinderella Star101**: Super

**2Hot4U**: So what are you doing now?

**Cinderella Star101**: Looking for a collage right now I'm looking at one in Jump City. Just out of Gotham.

**2Hot4U**: No lie? That's the one I just subscribed to.

**Cinderella Star101**: Let's hope for a miracle.

**2Hot4U**: I am already. I've never felt as close to you as anybody else in the world. I really hope we can hang out some more.

**Cinderella Star101**: I'd love that. Honestly, you're the best thing that's happened to me in so long. And I really appreciate you going to the dance with me.

**2Hot4U**: If that's your way of saying thanks, then you're welcome. I've gotta go now. See ya.

Then he signed off. I printed our little chat.

**Gothic Goddess**: Have a nice night?

I knew Raven was being sarcastic, so I went along with her stupid antics to try and annoy and freak me out. But now, it was my turn.

**Cinderella Star101**: Yes I had a very nice night with my wonderful prince charming.

I gloated to her. I didn't care what she did about it. It's my turn to have some fun.

"Now it's time to scare her with a stupid little lie." I said. I'm usually not that wicked, but I couldn't help myself. This was called karma, what comes around goes around.

**Cinderella Star101**: And I feel totally ashamed of myself. I cannot believe I told Robin!

I lied. But, this was going to get fun. I knew that from the start.

**Gothic Goddess**: Excuse me?

**Cinderella Star101**: X told me. And now I'm terribly sorry I told Robin who you like. You should've seen his face when I told him. He was so surprised.

**Gothic Goddess**: I've always hated you, but this is just really bitchy.

**Cinderella Star101**: Before you said that, I was sorry for you. But don't worry, I'm over it.

Then she signed off.

"Sucker." I didn't know who I was talking about, but it did freak her out. But again, karma. Revenge, is so sweet. Then the phone rang.

"Hey Kori."

"Hey Zorro." I joked.

"Quit playing." He replied. I laughed.

"How's you and your 'baby'?" I asked. I was talking about his car. I heard what happened to his new car, he pressed charges against Rachel and now she has to pay for the damage.

"Well, my dad was just glad I was okay. So, how's it over at your house?" He asked me.

"Well, I just played Raven and she bought it. I told her I told Robin about her secret crush. But I was lying. I don't know who she had a crush on." I replied while smiling at what happened just about a minute ago.

"I don't think you should've done that. Raven has a crush on Robin." Aqua Lad said. I gasped and barley fell backwards down the stairs as I was trying to climb back up to my room in the attic.

"But she told me that-" I stuttered.

"If you believe everything you hear, how do you know who's lying and who isn't?" Aqua Lad questioned. I hated when he asked me difficult questions he knew I couldn't answer. I just hung up.

I went back up to my room, took my subscription to the collage, sealed it in an envelope, and ran downstairs to mail it. I almost ran into Jamie on my way up the stairs.

"Wonder why she's in such a hurry?" Jamie asked herself. She peeked into Kori's room and saw her chat with Robin printing out. Jamie read the whole thing. She smiled evilly as she did. Then she made another copy so it wouldn't look like she took anything. Then she ran back into her room. Then Abby walked into Kori's room and saw the second copy printing out. Abby snatched it, and printed another. Then she ran back to her room.

I walked back up the stairs. I really hoped I'd make it into that collage.

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will be post soon. I promise. So please review. You know I live for them and the only take a second. They mean a lot to me so please review!_


	7. Cinderella And Zorro

A/N: I'm writing new stories, getting new ideas, making new chapters! I'm so frantic right now, and I have so much time since school's out. Actually, it's been out in Texas for a while…oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, these days even, I don't really believe I own all the jolly ranchers in the world anymore. Lol. (If you want to know why I just put that jolly rancher thing, go see a one shot of mine.)

* * *

Jamie trotted off her bike and looked up at Wayne Enterprises. She had heard Bruce gave Robin a part time job here because Robin had a C in math. She shuffled through the double glass doors and looked around.

"Excuse me, do you know where Robin's office is?" She asked. Then lady at the desk looked up beyond her black-rimmed glasses.

"You mean Mr. Wayne's son? Take the elevator up to the ninth floor. It's the third door on the right hand side." She said. Jamie nodded and skipped over to the elevator.

Jamie peeked her head into Robin office. Abby was already in there. Jamie gritted her teeth and ducked down lower so they couldn't see her.

"Listen, I find it hard to believe you're Cinderella." Robin said leaning back in the office chair and putting his feet crossed onto the mahogany finish on the desk.

"That's because I am!" Jamie butted in as she ran all the way into his office. Abby whipped around with a snicker. Robin jumped out of his seat and ushered the girls outside of his office.

"Listen. Cinderella dropped something on her way out. What was it?" Robin asked the girls. They both sneered at each other.

"A watch?" Jamie asked. Robin looked over at Abby.

"A wallet?" Robin walked back inside his office and shut the door. Jamie slapped Abby on the arm.

"What? She could've dropped a wallet." Abby whined.

"No. Do you know what we could do to Kori?" Jamie peered down and whispered something in her twin sister's ear. Abby flashed a wicked smile.

"Girl, that's awesome! We'll do it on Monday!" They did their little handshake and then walked out of Wayne Enterprises together.

Kori and Aqua Lad walked the mall while window-shopping.

"I was thinking about telling Kitten I was Zorro. Do think she'll understand?" Aqua Lad asked. Kori was too busy window-shopping. Then she raced into a store Aqua Ld would dread to go into.

"Bye!" Kori called to him.

"Fine! We'll meet at the food court in a half hour!" Aqua Lad called to her. Kori nodded and raced even further into the store. Aqua Lad shoved his hand in his pockets and looked around. It was Sunday and Kitten always went to the mall with her friends Jinx and Blackfire. The only did mostly because they all knew Raven and Bumble Bee did, and they just wanted to get Bee and Raven's attention.

Aqua Lad searched around then saw Kitten with Jinx, Terra and Blackfire. He walked over to them.

"What do you want dork?" Blackfire asked all mean like.

"Kitten, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aqua Lad asked. Kitten stomped her foot but went along with him anyway.

"I'm Zorro." He blurted out. Kitten's jaw dropped. She looked back at her friends. They were giggling and looking at her and Aqua Lad. Kitten pulled him farther away from her friends.

"He's the one you were at the dance with?" Raven asked as her and Bumble Bee walked out of 'The Icing'. Kitten gasped. Raven and Bumble Bee started to laugh hysterically as they walked away.

"Listen, I ate some really bad sushi before the dance, I got really sick. Sorry dork!" She said before she trotted over to her friends again. Then Kori ran over to Aqua Lad.

"How'd it go?" Kori asked.

"Please, don't ask me stupid questions like that." He moaned. Kori patted him on the back then they walked to the food court.

* * *

A/N: If I said sorry for such a short chapter already, then I'll say it again. Sorry for such a short chapter. But please read and review. I live for reviews. You should know that by now.

Read and Review!

Love,

Peppermint Sticks


	8. Coming And Going

A/N: ((Squealing)) This story is almost over for me. I'm almost done with it ((tear)). But it's not over yet…so keep reading!

By the by, I'm trying to get to one hundered revises. Anybody who is the hundredth will get dedication to my upcoming story, and if they have an account, they'll go in my C2 and on my favorite list weather they have a story written or not.

Disclaimer: Maybe someday you'll mature a little. You know, grow out this crap. But I doubt it.

* * *

"Why are you smiling?" Aqua Lad asked as he came walking up to his best friend. I kept on smiling. 

"Today, I'm going to tell Robin I'm Cinderella." I replied. He just raised his eyebrow in reply. I just laughed then kept on smiling.

"Please stop doing that." He complained. I laughed some more.

"You're doing it again." He said. I laughed again.

"Sorry." I replied in a giggly voice.

Then the intercom broke out.

"Will everybody please come out to the football field. We have a presentation by the cheerleaders." This made me smile even more. Aqua Lad rolled his eye but followed me out. The football team and Slade were sitting in the front bleachers. There was a little stage.

Jamie and Kitten walked out. Jamie was dressed like the football quarterback-Robin. Kitten was in a big white dress.

"What was with you running off so quickly?" Jamie asked turning to Kitten. Kitten flashed a quick wicked smile.

"Sorry about that. I was over my curfew." Kitten replied sweetly. I bit my lip. I knew there had to be a good part to this. But knowing Kitten, there probably wasn't. I was also kinda surprised that Raven wasn't playing Cinderella.

"We won Princess and Princess of the school for 2005." Jamie said.

"Super." Kitten said in a perky voice. Everybody started to laugh at how Kitten said that.

"So what are you doing now?" Jamie asked. Kitten shrugged.

"Looking for a collage right now I'm looking at one in Jump City. Just out of Gotham." Kitten replied.

"Aqua Lad, that's Robin and my conversation." I whispered. He looked at me with a sad look on his face.

"You want to leave?" He asked. I shook me head 'no'.

"Not yet." I replied.

"No lie? That's the one I just subscribed to." Jamie said.

"Let's hope for a miracle." Kitten said slapping her hand against her chest dramatically. Everybody laughed at her motions again.

"I already am," Jamie said. "I've never felt as close to you as anybody else in the world. I really hope we can hang out some more."

"I'd love that. Honestly, you're the best thing that's happened to me in so long. And I really appreciate you going to the dance with me." Kitten turning to Jamie. Jamie turned to Kitten. They fake-smiled sweetly to each other. This also made people laugh. I bit my lip.

"You sure?" Aqua Lad whispered. I nodded my head 'yes'.

"If that's your way of saying thanks, then you're welcome. I've gotta go now. See ya." Jamie said waving. Kitten waved back and they exited from opposite sides of the stage. Then Jinx and Blackfire came up.

"Cinderella Star101 and 2Hot4U. Now, we all know Cinderella worked day and night and slept in her cellar, but this Cinderella," Blackfire said.

"Works at a diner and sleeps in an attic!" Jinx finished. Abby came rolling out on roller blades and my diner uniform. I gasped.

"And Cinderella is Kori Anders!" Jinx shouted. Abby threw the mask off. Everybody started to laugh again.

"Diner girl! Diner girl!" She started to chant. I saw Robin walk out with Victor, Bee, and Raven behind him. Then the whole school body started to chant 'Diner girl'. Aqua Lad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get outta here." He said as he led me out. A tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it away because that was only the beginning. Aqua Lad took too long. I ran ahead of him. I did bother getting on my bike; I flew past Robin and the others. I just ran home crying.

* * *

Rachel opened the mail. There was a collage reply. Rachel raised her eyebrow and opened it. 

"Kori Anders, you've been accepted into Jump City's Jr. Collage." Rachel read on.

"Does she expect me to pay for this. I'd be wasting so many nail appointments." Rachel gasped. She ran up to her room and re-typed the acceptance slip. Then she sealed it in a new envelope and placed it on Kori's bed.

"God would've wanted me to do that." She said. Then Kori walked in crying. Rachel whipped around.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

'How could I tell Rachel her two evil daughters sabotaged me?' Kori asked herself. She jumped onto her bed, and wiped away a tear.

"Nothing." Kori replied in stead.

"Oh, you've got mail from that collage." Rachel said pointing to the envelope. Kori ripped it open.

"What's it say?" Rachel asked pointing to the envelope again.

"I didn't make it." Kori replied crying again.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Well, put it this way. In stead, you'll be working full time now at the diner." Rachel said walked out with a sneering smile on her face.

'I was only working part-time?' Kori thought.

* * *

Rachel, Jamie, and Abby took Kori to the diner. 

"Sarasim, work harder." Rachel ordered. Sarasim looked up from the mop and gave Rachel a mean glare.

"No." She growled.

"Excuse me?" Rachel retorted.

"You heard her. Sarasim, Mammoth and I are fed up!" Garfield screamed from behind the counter.

"The only reason I still work here is because of that girl right there." Mammoth said pointing to Kori.

"You go away. You all work for me! I'm the boss!" Rachel screamed. Sarasim snickered as she walked closer to Rachel.

"The way I remember it was Kori's father worked here." Sarasim said calmly. Rachel took a step backwards.

"You wanna a piece of me?" Rachel asked trying to sound all big and bad. Jamie, Abby and Kori stood against the wall.

"No honey I want the whole thing." Sarasim said as she took her rubber gloves of her hands and threw them on the ground. She clenched her fists and punched the air.

"C'mon! You and me! Let's go! I'll beat the living crap out of ya'll!" Sarasim yelled. Rachel squealed and grabbed Abby.

"No take her! She's ugly! I have something to live for!" Rachel yelped.

"Mom!" Abby screamed. Sarasim pushed Abby out of the way. And pretended to punch Rachel in the face.

"Ah! Okay! Okay! Jamie, Abby! Let's go! We're leaving!" Rachel screamed. Then Rachel stopped short and grabbed Kori.

"You're coming with us." Rachel said. Sarasim pushed Rachel away.

"Not-uh. She's comin' home with me." Sarasim said in a deep roar sort of voice. Rachel snickered ad sneered at Sarasim and the others but then trotted off after her very angry daughters after Sarasim went to hit her again.

* * *

Kori unpacked her things in Sarasim's guest room in her apartment. 

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kori asked her. Sarasim nodded and smiled as she helped Kori unpack.

"Yeah. Me and the guys have been waiting for the time to hit her. And then we got so fed up with her and her stupid daughters we decided to get it over and done with." Sarasim explained.

"Are we still working there?" Kori asked with a laugh.

"Girl, of course we are. If we don't, Rachel's gunna have to clean and cook herself." Sarasim said with a laugh. Kori laughed too.

"But did you see her face when you were about to punch her?" Kori asked with a laugh. Sarasim started to laugh with Kori.

"Listen, I'm gunna go somewhere tonight. So, don't wait up for me." Kori said to Sarasim. Sarasim nodded.

"You need a ride?" She asked.

"No thanks!" Kori replied as she walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to make this a short chapter. Actually, it is. Oh well! Ha ha! This is the second last chapter. Next one, football game, one after that, she finds out what she owns and then, it's done! I bet I can finish it by tomorrow! 

Please read and review!


	9. A Different Girl

A/N: I'm finishing this story today. This is my first finished story ever on this website. Yea! ((Crickets chirping)) okay, now you're supposed to clap for me…or the story. You can decide.

Disclaimer: Throughout all these chapter, you'd think I'm used to writing these, but every chapter just keeps getting more annoying.

* * *

Kori walked down the halls Monday night for our last football game of the season. Everybody was there, the teachers, and all the nobodies and the A-listers of course for they were the football players and the cheerleaders. Then somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Kori whipped around only to find Raven. They started to walk.

"Listen, what those girls did to you last night, wasn't right. If it makes you feel any better, all the football players, my father, and the cheerleaders that weren't doing the stupid act, hated it. It was rude and obnoxious and they got kicked off the squad." Raven said. Then Bumble Bee appeared.

"And me, being the captain, must say I need some more squad members. I saw you and your friend Terra fooling around doing cartwheels, and back flips, and splits, and maybe you'll consider thinking about joining the squad?" Bee asked.

'Maybe Kitten and the others doing was actually good for something.' Kori thought as a tinted smile was glued upon her face.

"Sure! I'd love to! Thanks." I replied. The two started to walk ahead of me. Then Bee turned around. Raven stopped and turned around too.

"I almost forgot," Raven said.

"Slade said that he has another opening." Bee finished.

"My father also said,"

"If Aqua Lad was interested,"

"He could join." Raven finished. The two looked at each other and laugh. I slapped another smile onto my face.

"I bet he'd love that. Oh yeah, and that finishing each other's sentences,"

"Has to stop." Bee finished with a laugh. Then we all started to laugh.

"Well, Bee and I have to go. Kitten got kicked off the team and she was one of the important squad member this game so I have to fill in for her." Raven said with a roll of her eyes. Bee and Kori laughed again then Bee and Raven waved and then trotted away.

Somebody came and patted me on the back. Then kept walking. It was Speedy. This was his last game not only of the season, but also ever in this school unless he doesn't move.

"Hey. Tell your friend 'Zorro' I'm sorry about what happened. Not that he'll want her anymore, but he can have Kitten. Kitten has had a huge crush on me for so long, and she asked her whacked up mutant father thing, to hypnotize me. Isn't that whack?" He asked as he opened the boys' locker room.

"Yeah." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I've gotta go get ready, but remember to tell him that okay?" Speedy said. Then he fully walked into the boys' locker room and shut the door. Aqua Lad just came running up behind me.

"Speedy was jacked up on drugs at the dance, Bee wants me and Terra to become cheerleaders, and Raven's being nice to you?" Aqua Lad asked.

"Yeah. She said she was sorry. It's like she's a whole new person. Bee and her said that all the jocks and the cheerleaders that weren't doing the stupid play hate those witches and they aren't cheerleaders or A-listers any more! Oh yeah and Ravens father, Slade, he wants you to be a football player now." Kori said.

"Sweet!" He replied in an up-beat tone of voice.

"Listen, you go get a seat and then save one for me. I've gotta go do something." Kori said opening the boys' locker room door.

"In there?" Aqua Lad quizzically.

"No…well, yeah. Just go!" she replied.

* * *

I stormed into the locker room. Slade was looking at me like I was an idiot. I thought at that moment, maybe I am an idiot. I stomped up to Robin. He looked up at me from his bench seat. Victor and Red-X were sitting right next to him.

"Listen-" I cut him off.

"No. You listen. I don't care how many people are now being nice to me. It was your fault. Don't you ever even think about talking to me or we'll have a problem. A big problem. So you can stay at your stupid rinky-dink table and you're gunna leave me alone. Especially Raven, Bee, and Victor and X over there. I don't want you anywhere near me. If I had one wish right now, I'd wish you were never even born!" Then I stormed out leaving a dumbfounded Robin around all his dumbfounded friend.

I knew it was harsh, but I felt it had to be done. Now, the weight of the world was off my shoulder. But now probably on his. But he'll find something to do to make the pain go away.

Kori quickly sat down next to Aqua Lad.

"Okay, you were then happy, and n w you look upset." Aqua Lad said. I watched as the football players on our team came out. Everybody started to cheer for them.

Slade gathered his team up in a huddle.

"Last game of the season. Robin, I want you to-"

"No. Speedy, this is your game." Robin said throwing his helmet off and running for the bleachers. Kori didn't see him.

"Listen, I thought I could handle this, but I don't think I still can." She said. "Just tell me how it ends." Aqua Lad nodded and waved at his friend. Kori walked right into Robin's arms and was greeted with a romantic kiss.

Then it started to rain.

For about five minutes Kori stood there in Robin's arms kissing, and being kissed. The cheerleaders and Raven did their stupid cheer and the football players scattered onto the field.

"Twenty-two! Forty-four! Hike!"

After a little while, Robin got back into the game and Kori still went home. She got a taxi and stepped on it.

She ran inside her home and went upstairs searching for her stepmother. Instead, she found her collage application. The real one. Kori took it and snuck back into her room.

"Looks like it's time to get packing." Kori said with a smile and a somewhat laugh. She threw half her covers up off her bed and grabbed a huge trunk under her bed.

She threw all her clothes and personal tings into it. Then, she grabbed he picture album of her and her father. She hadn't looked inside of it since he passed away because it was to heart-breaking. She looked through all the pages.

"What's this?" She asked aloud to herself.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, is the very last. It's somewhat the epilogue. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I've enjoyed writing this story. And, when I finished this book, I can then finished writing 'Angels and Demons' which is also a good story. Please read that one too and feel free to review. Okay, you better review! Lol. No, really. 


	10. Epilouge

TA/N: This is my last chapter of this story. This is the first completed story of mine. Oh I feel so liberated! Lol.

Disclaimer: I'm gunna let this slide. I don't want to ruin the good moment here.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rachel screamed as she ran out of her house with Jamie and Abby following. Kori was in the front yard with Sarasim and a guy with a big tow truck with Rachel's silver corvette attached to the big crane.

"You can't do this! That's my car!" Rachel screamed.

"Actually, it's my car. And this is my house, and I own the diner. I'm selling my car so I can get the money to pay for the collage in Jump City." Kori replied triumphantly. Then Aqua Lad came speeding up in his new black viper with dark blue flames near the wheels.

"And she paid for the damage done on my car." Aqua Lad said hopping out of the viper and walking over to them.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Kori asked already knowing she did. Abby snickered and Jamie sneered.

"Book her men." Sarasim said snapping her fingers. Two police officers came out from behind the tow truck and walked up to Rachel. One grabbed her right arm and the other police officer grabbed her left.

"You're gunna have to come downtown with us for a while." One said walking off with her then shoving her in the back seat of the police car.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

Everything was going pretty good for me nowadays. The diner got changed back into my father's, and I managed it with my new partner Sarasim. We also hired some new waitresses.

"I hate this life." Rachel muttered as she was on the ground scrubbing the floor. Jamie wobbled on the roller skates and the plate of old food that she was taking to the dump fell on Abby and Rachel.

"Jamie. We decided to cut you some slack." I said as me and Sarasim walked up to her. She whipped around and smiled.

"Really?" She asked astoundingly. Sarasim poured her coffee on Jamie's apron. Jamie shrieked.

"Well, we were. But you just spilled my coffee so get back to work!" Sarasim ordered. Jamie cried as she fell onto the ground with her mother and sister.

0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000

I made it into the Jr. collage along with Robin. We were always hanging out with each other nowadays and we were very happy. He'd go over to my mansion type home and we'd be served by my maid and servants Rachel, Jamie, and Abby, then we'd go over to his house and we'd sit back and relax with his father Bruce.

Everything was going my way.

Well, for now. I'm mean cut me some slack. I'm only a freshman!

* * *

A/N: Done! The epilogue finished it off!

And now all my reviews starting with the first one I got:

Swiss cheese: You're still my best friend on this site. Keep up the good work. And thank you for your compliment.

Sportygalz91: Thank you for your support and kind reviews!

Princess Of Stars: Thank you. Loved the reviews you brought to me. Anyway, if you haven't found out what a C2 is, it's just a community where authors (if you're in the staff) add their favorite stories to the collection of all the authors in that particular C2.

Illegally Blonde: One, love the pen name! Keep it! It's hilarious and really original. Thank you for your reviews and encouragement I hope to hear more from you in the future!

Cupid girl24: I am glad you enjoyed the story! Thank you!

Nightfire101: Thank you. I'm glad to know that I am one of you favorite authors! Lol. Thank you and I hope to hear more from you in the future! That story you described in your profile sounded really cool! I wanna read it so please post it soon!

Titan StarFire100: Thank you! I honestly have nothing else to say to you! Lol. But I do hope to hear more from you in the future. I love to hear what you think of my stories!

Lunar Heart Crystal: As you can see, the stupid steps of Kori didn't get 'their' way. Glad to see you liked the story! Everyone else did too! Lol.

Alex: I don't like Raven and Robin together either. And I hope you know I put that Raven and Robin kissing moment in there for you. But did you really think I'd let Raven get away with Robin?

Jialiching: Thank you. I think you review just about every single chapter! Lol. Thank you!

Star: You probably do have a friend like Aqua Lad. You just haven't found him or her yet…lol. Thank you!

(): Yea! You liked it! Ha ha! Lol.

xox.AnniePotter.xox: Thank you! I love your stories too!

Mae: Was it sad? Hmm, well, I guess it kind of was…hmmm, I'll have to check up on that. Anyway, thank you!

Shock-to-Your-System: Thank you!

Starfirecpmslj: Wow. What a pen name! Lol. I had a hard time copying that! Lol! Anyway, glad to see you liked it! Thank you! And tell me if I spelled that wrong. Lol.

NOice: Thank you!

Kazzy103: I love the story too! Thank you!

Terra: Again, glad you liked-uh, I mean, LOVED it. Thank you!

Shape Shifter: One, please don't call me dude, two, thank you. Lol.

Lilac Princess: I don't like to do all those uppercase and lowercase things so I just printed it like that. Anyway, thank you!

Goth Freak: Pointless? Uh…thanks I guess?

Happy Bunny 1228: Thank you for loving it I guess! Okay, let's go with that! Lol! Thank you!

Slytherin Girl13: I don't know where you guys come up with these crazy but very amusing pen names! Lol. Thank you!

Don't Have One: I've never had a review that says you liked this story best out of all my other ones but loved those too! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Teen Titan Luver: Thanks!

Violet Aura: Wow. You're one of my favorite authors (though you aren't on my favorites list. Sorry 'bout that.) and I got a review from you! Thank you so much!

RobinRox13: One, love the pen name. Lol. Two, thank you! Duh!

xxTerraxx: Thanks, but just because I live in Texas, doesn't mean I talk like that. I was born in New Jersey and raised there too thank you. I may like to talk like 'ya'll' and stuff, but I don't have to. I was born in New Jersey. Sorry if that sounded rude to you. Anyway, thank you.

Linkinpark2hover: Thanks!

Miss2Lazy2LogIn: Thank you!

Cotton candy clouds: I've already wrote to somebody about what I C2 is. Please don't make me repeat myself! I hate doing that! Lol. Thank you! By the by, I love the pen name. It's making me hungry! Lol.

None: Thanks!

Gotham Girl Wonder: I absolutely love the pen name! Thank you too!

Mika Sono: Thanks!

Rini: Thank you!

(Sorry I'm not writing much anymore for my reviewers comments. My hands are getting tired. I'm writing a new story.)

Twerp Twist: I loved it too. Thanks.

Some person: Thank you.

Jamie: Thank you.

Lava Gurly: Thanks for your compliment.

Incomplete Person: Aqua Lad is fine thank you for asking. Lol. Thank you incomplete person thing! Lol.

Amber Butterfli: One, I love the pen name. Two, that RS story with some Rae and Rob in it sounded awesome! And that 'sweet shopping' one too. It sounded 'sweet'. Lol. Thank you!

Independent girl: Thank you very much.

Jjangel9325232: Next time, get a pen name with not so many numbers, I can guarantee most pen names don't even need numbers. I know umbers are fun, but they aren't for the authors when they must write them down! Lol. Thank you.

Hillary Duff rox: Thank you.

Sasscreech: Thank you.

Coolgirlc: Tell your little sister Jamie that I am terribly sorry and if I knew that was her name I would've done a different name. Sorry Jamie! And thank you for the review!

StarxRobin: Thank you.

Ravene: I never said Raven was a bad character. She did brighten up to Kori and Starfire isn't a ditzy slut so go suck a lemon. If you have a different opinion to this story that you KNOW is rude, keep it to yourself. You wasted my time, and yours. You should be thrown off a cliff not Star. And she IS NOT STUPID!

Earth Angel: Thank you!

Lily pad: I am glad that I convinced you to get an account. I hope to hear from you. Review me and tell me your pen name. I'll put you on my alert list. And then maybe even my favorites list…

2Die4: Trust me, you aren't the only one upset that the story ended!

Jinx The Sorceress: Thank you.

Mr. Rogers: Thanks!

A/N: Okay, there were a lot more review than that, but the others that I left out were from the authors I already thanked. I know that was confusing, but you'll manage. And I know the ending with Robin should've been more intimate, but again I'll say, I've been writing a new story and my fingers really hurt and my back is stiff.

I have enjoyed my days writing this and seeing you review. I am very upset it has come to an end but hopefully I'll see more of all of you in Angels and Demons and my new story coming out called 'What's Love'.

Thank you for every little piece of review I've gotten. I only got one flame because some Ravene person won't keep his and/or her mouth shut. I never knew somebody could be so inconsiderate about somebody else's feelings. I said flame not torment!


End file.
